


Kissing Booth

by peterickswhore



Series: Peterick One Shots [27]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Andy just wants them to get together, Boys Kissing, Cute, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Flirting, Fluff, High School, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Teen Romance, Teenagers, nervous patrick, older pete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterickswhore/pseuds/peterickswhore
Summary: Pete and Joe start a kissing booth at the school fair to raise money and Andy works harder than he should have to to talk Patrick into going over and getting a kiss from Pete





	Kissing Booth

It takes a lot of teasing Andy before Patrick manages to find the courage to go over. A senior called Pete and his friend Joe started a kissing booth at the school fair to raise money for the soccer team. The teams doing a bake sale as well but someone thought the kissing booth would be a funny idea.

Pete's is openly bisexual so Patrick knows it'd be ok if he went over but it's just so awkward. Andy knows Patrick's had a crush on the older boy for ages but he's only a sophomore so he's too young for Pete. Pete dates gorgeous, skinny college kids so short, chubby Patrick has no chance with him. He knows he's too unattractive and boring and innocent but that doesn't stop him admiring Pete.

Andy's on the soccer team with them and he says Patrick should go for it but he's never had the courage. Andy and Joe have had a thing since they met but it was so easy for them, unlike for Patrick.

Eventually Andy gives up and shoves $10 into his friends hand "Go get him to kiss you idiot, you've been having wet dreams about him for years" "They're not wet dreams" "Yes they fucking are, go make out with him, it'll make you feel better"

Andy has given him the money so Patrick doesn't have anything except his dignity to loose. He'll probably get laughed at if he asks someone so out of his league for a kiss but it is for charity so he doubts Pete would refuse him. They'll probably laugh behind his back but at least he'll get a kiss from Pete and maybe then he can get over his stupid crush.

Pete's perched on top of the table on his phone and Joes in the chair behind it, lazily counting their money. The booths been really popular so far, probably because Pete's so sexy that people can't resist spending money to get with him. Whoever came up with this idea definitely chose the right person, a lot of people would kill to hook up with Pete Wentz.

After Andy kicks Patrick in the ass he stumbles over and puts the money on their table while staring at his shoes. He's talked to Joe before with Andy but he's never said more than 5 words to Pete so he doesn't know how to act.

While he looks at the ground Joe gives Pete a shit eating grin as the older boy scrambles to get in position to kiss Patrick. Joe's been trying to hook them up for months so he's glad that they're finally doing something about all the sexual tension.

Pete perches on the edge of the table and pulls Patrick closer so he can wrap his arms around the smaller boys neck. "Hey honey" "Hi" "It's only $1 you know, you want $9 back?" "N-no, I don't" "You want 10 kisses then, I can definitely provide that"

It doesn't seem like Patrick's going to make the first move so Pete gently kisses the corner of his mouth so Patrick looks up. "You sure you want this? You can always take the money and run, me and Joe have eaten way too many candy apples to chase you" "No, I'm not gonna run" "Then why aren't you kissing me?" "I didn't think I was allowed" "The entire point of this is for me to kiss you, come here"

Finally Patrick wraps an arm around Pete's waist and laughs as Pete kisses the side of his mouth again "Do those count as 2?" "Fuck no, those are just me trying to turn you on, I can do a lot better than that"

Pete quickly leans in and captures Patrick's lips in his. He waits until the small boy wraps his other arm around Pete before running his tongue along Patrick's lip. Easily Patrick opens his mouth, giving Pete full access to his mouth and god what a mouth. Pete's seen Patrick singing and he always knew Patrick's mouth would be sin, it'd be easy to loose himself in this perfect mouth.

They only break apart when Joe starts laughing but Pete smiles at the younger boy "I guess that was 1" "Holy shit" "Get back down here gorgeous, you paid for 9 more"

Patrick's already lost in his lust for the older boy and his knees are shaking but he lets himself get pulled back in. They make out for at least another 15 minutes before Patrick pulls away to breathe and Pete lies his head on the shorter boys shoulder. "I guess that was your 10 kisses" "Y-yeah" "You're probably the best client I've had all day, fuck I'm glad you came over".

Patrick's staring at his shoes again but Pete gently forces Patrick's chin up so the younger boy will look at him. "That was amazing" "Thank you, I should go, you probably have other people" "They can wait" "I'm sorry, thank you for kissing me" "Thank you for making this fun, feel free to come back any time"

As soon as Pete lets him go Patrick runs to where Andy's been standing and steals the last of his popcorn to eat away his shame. Pete's known for being a slut so he doesn't know why he did so much with Pete except that he couldn't bare to pull away. He's not Pete's type and he can see Pete and Joe laughing so they're obviously talking about how bad the kissing was. Pete's made out with everyone and he's probably been with amazing people so Patrick has no chance.

"So did you get his number Trick?" "Of course not" "Why? The two of you were really going at it so I thought you'd at least get his number" "He did what I paid for and now he's probably saying how bad it was. You know I'm not his type and I have no chance" "Not if you don't fucking ask for what you want" "He doesn't want me, I'm already embarrassed enough so I don't want to beg for more when he obviously doesn't want it"

Patrick appreciates what Andy's trying to do but it's not going to work, even though he wishes it would. If him and Pete dated it would end badly because Pete would realise how lame and boring Patrick is and find someone better. Pete's slept with so many people but Patrick's never gone past second base so it would never work.

For the next hour Patrick eats away his feelings until Andy gets pissed and drags him back to the kissing booth. Pete's the only one there at the moment so Andy drags Patrick over and pushes him into Pete.

Pete's pretty surprised when Patrick flies into him but he pulls Patrick into his lap and wraps an arm around his cute chubby waist. Patrick's too humiliated to say anything and Pete's enjoying the moment so they stay in silence until Joe comes back and slaps Pete on the back. "Fucking finally, took you two long enough" "Fuck off Trohman" "No way, if I leave you two idiots will fuck it up again so I'm staying right here"

Both Andy and Joe are glaring at the two trying to get them to do something but Patrick's not willing to make a move. Obviously it's got to be Pete doing it so the older boy takes a breath before leaning in to kiss the small boys cheek. Patrick jumps but when Pete does it a second time he tilts his head to the side so Pete can start on his neck. There's not many people left at the fair so they spend the next 10 minutes with Patrick in Pete's lap while Pete kisses his neck.

It's not quite the outcome Andy and Joe were hoping for but its better than nothing so they'll take it. Patrick's not the kind of person who'd have sex in the school bathrooms so neck kisses are as good as it's going to get for now.

At 5 Joe starts packing up and Patrick pushes Pete back, trying to hide his red cheeks. "How much do I owe you for that?" "I did it for free but if you wanna pay me back you could take me on a date tomorrow" "A date?" "Yeah, we can go get ice cream or see a movie or hang out at your house, whatever you want" "Pete Wentz wants to go on a date with me?" "Pete Wentz has wanted to go on a date with you since he first saw you" "Oh..." "Why do you think we came up with this stupid idea? It was just a joke but I really hoped that you'd come so I could make out with you, I guess my plan worked"

Patrick buries his face in Pete's neck in embarrassment but the older boy laughs "So tomorrow at like 12? We can make out some more if you want" "You know I'm a sophomore and a virgin right? I'm not going to sleep with you so if you don't want me for anything more than that you can back out now, I don't mind" "I want this and Joes been telling me to ask you out for ages so there's no way I'd back out" "Tomorrow at 12 then" "Gimme your phone and I'll give you my number"

This is something Patrick hadn't thought about so he blushes even deeper as he hands Pete his crappy Nokia. His family can't afford a better one so he's been using the terrible phone for years and it's never bothered him. Now seeing it next to Pete's iPhone 6 is humiliating so he hopes it won't change Pete's mind.

When Pete sees the phone he laughs but Patrick seems so upset about it so he stops and hands it back to Patrick "I don't know how to use this darling, put your number into my phone instead" "Sorry" "It's adorable and it kinda suits you, you just keep getting better and better"

Pete's too cute and funny for Patrick to stay upset so he takes Pete's phone and plugs in his own number. He pauses slightly at the name before just putting in 'Patrick'. He would rather put something cute but he doesn't know if Pete would want it so putting his name is a safe choice.

Once he gets the phone back Pete quickly texts Patrick and laughs at how happy Patrick looks. Maybe the boy was worried Pete would forget and never text him but there's no way Pete would do that.

"I should probably help Joe pack up now, he'll never stop bitching if I make him do all the work" "Ok, I'll text you about tomorrow" "I'd love that, I'm glad our best friends tried so hard to hook us up, I wish it had of happened earlier" "You're a really good kisser" "Take me somewhere private tomorrow and we can do some more, bye Ricky" "Bye Petey"


End file.
